Bugby
Bugby, A.K.A. Experiment 128, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to turn entire civilizations into harmless insects. Those turned into bugs can understand all other insects and arachnids; only Jumba's technology can reverse the process. His one true place is on a farm, protecting farmers' crops by turning rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs. Background Physical appearance Bugby is a light-green mosquito-like experiment with four purple eyes, four wings, and six teal legs. Powers and abilities Bugby can fire a purple laser from his stinger that causes any people hit to turn into bugs and any giant insects hit to revert to the normal size of bugs. Anyone turned into a bug can communicate with all other insects and arachnids. His ray can also, if reprogrammed, turn inanimate objects into bugs instead of people. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 128 was the 128th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn people into harmless insects. 128 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 128's pod landing in the middle of a farm crop. When the crop was being irrigated via sprinklers, 128's pod was sprinkled, activating the experiment. 128 then took flight and traversed the island of Kauai aimlessly. 128 was soon attacked by an eagle but defeated it by turning it into a dragonfly. 128 then fluttered off laughing, but accidentally flew into Lilo's jar. Unaware that 128 was actually an experiment, Lilo named him Bugby and took him home, where she placed Bugby in her makeshift bug city, Bugopolis. When Stitch grabbed Bugby and attempted to eat him, the latter turned Stitch into an ant in self-defense. Later, when Lilo noticed Bugby in her bedroom outside of Bugopolis and went to check on the other bugs, Bugby turned Lilo into a ladybug. Shortly after, Jumba and Pleakley went up to Lilo's room to bring her gravel muffins (which Jumba deemed inedible), and the two discovered Bugby loose, which actually intrigued Pleakley. When Jumba then tried to warn Pleakley about Bugby, the latter turned Jumba into a stink bug and Pleakley into a praying mantis. The four later befriended a dung beetle, spider, and caterpillar, though the trio believed Stitch was evil since he ate insects like them. However, when the three bugs were in danger of insect-hating Nani and the exterminator, Stitch rescued them and eventually had a change of heart about eating bugs. After a few setbacks, including a tussle with an aggressive wild cat, the gang used a special machine on Jumba's ship to revert to normal (and enlarge the three real bugs to human size). When the exterminator showed up, thinking the vermin crawled into here, the leader of the giant bugs told the exterminator off, scaring him away. Bugby then attacked, reverting the giant insects to their original size. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to recapture Bugby in Lilo's jar before he could turn her, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley back into bugs. Shortly after, Jumba reprogrammed Bugby to turn inanimate objects into bugs instead of people. The latter was then found his one true place on the same farm where he was first activated, where he turned rocks into aphid-eating ladybugs, thus helping farmers protect their crops from unwanted pests. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bugby, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bugby participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones probably by turning attacking Leroys into insects. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Bugby is one of the only experiments that Stitch didn't instantly recognize as a fellow cousin. *Bugby is essentially reprogrammed to create life out of inanimate objects. *Bugby's pod color is purple. *In his debut, Bugby's eyes are purple, but in ''Leroy & Stitch, they are black. *Bugby is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch due to being small along with Poxy. Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters